Madōgu
Madōgu (魔導具, Magical Tool) are magical tools designed to help either a Makai Priest or Makai Knight in their mission to seek and destroy Horrors. Description & Characteristics Original Universe In the on-going conflict against horrors, Makai Priests have designed tools that allow's them to detect Horrors and forecast other unforeseeable potential threats. Unfortunately, Makai Knights lack the sufficient level of training, knowledge, and wisdom that a priest would have, limiting their survival and self-efficiency. To remedy this problem, the priests crafted the magical tools to help the knights in their missions. Madō Jewelry One type of madōgu is the sentient Gothic jewelry (ring, necklace, bracelet, mirror, etc). They can independently speak and can voice their own opinions to the knight. They're essentially portable magical tools that have many abilities similar to a priest. Each Madougu has its own unique capabilities, personality, and powers. Because no two madōgus are exactly alike, it's difficult to give a proper definition of its capabilities. However, all madōgu have several common abilities they share: dark energy detection, Horror sensor, provides wisdom, and knowledge to its wearer. With it, a knight can operate with greater independence and without the constant referral to a priest during their missions. It's yet to revealed how Madō Jewelry gains their sentience and personality during their creation. Living Beings Certain animals, even human, have special abilities that are valuable to the Makai Order and are classified as magical tools. Because of how makai society view tools, they are considered an end to a means and not treated with the greatest respect. The Barg is a unique makai beast that can seal Horrors and dark energies away. As such, Makai Knights would intentionally stab the creature so it can cleanse dark energies away, but leaves the creature in agony. Mayuri's unique ability to seal any dark being like a walking darkness vault made her invaluable in sealing dark entities that were beyond conventional means, but she was also mistreated and not considered human. As such, animals deemed as magical tools have an unfortunate life under the will of the Makai Order. Ryūga-verse In the Ryūga-verse, madōgus are classified in a similar manner. In a wider inclusion, madōgus includes advanced synthetic magical tools that mimic's animals or even a human-like warrior. Madō Ring Zaruba is grouped up along the likes of Rago and Agō as part of this class. Madō Jewelries however has fallen out of fashion amongst the knights and priests. They are more or less treated as relics from a bygone era, as Makai Knight Zen reacted with curiosity and wonder over never seeing a sentient madōgu. This is likely motivated due to the fact such ancient tools requires a contract with its user in exchange for shortening their life. Anime Series In Anime Series, madōgus are classified in a similar manner with both Original Universe and Ryūga-verse. Here, madō jewelry's sentience is clarified due to the tools infused with the essence of Horrors who had neither enmity nor hostility to mankind and Makai Order. Known Madougus *Zaruba *Silva *Eruba *Goruba *Uruba *Orva *Jiruba *Alva Pics Gallery BW Zaruba 1.jpg|Zaruba Silva 2.jpg|Silva Orva.jpg|Orva Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Terminology Category:Madōgu Category:Makai Equipment